Time space conwhat?
by p-sama7
Summary: DISCONTINUED Naruto and characters find themselves seeing people who they shouldn't being seeing, from a different time! no they don't go to the future supposed to be yaoi in later chapters.
1. It Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a Pilot.

Meaning I am posting it to see what you guys think of the story.

Just so you know, this is supposed to be if Sasuke came back, killed Itachi and Orochimaru had disappeared….for the most part I will try to stay true to the manga but for what I need to keep the story I will also use my own liberties.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: It Hurts.

* * *

"Naruto!" The mentioned blonde above turned his head with a smile as he saw his favorite teacher approaching him.

"Iruka-ni-chan!" The blond ran up to his former sensei and smiled as he zipped up his chunin vest.

"That vest looks very good on you." Iruka smiled politely as he continued walking. "You want to go out for some ramen?"

"You bet!" Naruto jumped up and down as they made their way to the ramen stand. So what if he was 16, he could still get excited over ramen with Iruka-sensei.

"Oh." Iruka smiled as he stared at the two figures already at the ramen bar. "I didn't know both of you liked ramen."

"I don't." Stated one agitated Sasuke as he glared at the silver haired jounin that had dragged him to this forsaken place.

"Good morning lover." Kakashi curved his one eye as Iruka started to blush uncontrollably and ended up whacking the jounin over the head as Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Why are you here teme?" Naruto joked as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"I told Kakashi I was looking for you so he brought me here even though I still had other stuff to do." Sasuke smirked as Kakashi continued to pester the chunin sensei. "I was supposed to tell you that me, you, and Shikamaru have night shift tonight."

"What?" Naruto questioned loudly. "Why do I always get night shift with boring people?"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke looked at his watch and stood up to leave since Kakashi was currently distracted.

"Hey Kakashi! Get off of Iruka like that! We're in public you know!" Naruto tried to pry off the jounin in hope to save some of Iruka's innocence before Kakashi finally kissed the dolphin on the cheek and waved a good bye.

Iruka was still blushing a deep red as he sat down in front of Naruto and ordered some ramen.

"Seems like someone's relationship is going well." The chef joked causing Iruka to blush harder as he looked at Naruto.

"Kakashi is just very excited about tomorrow." Iruka tried to explain to his former student.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"You forgot?" Iruka asked in disbelief. "But its mine and Kakashi's 4th anniversary! I usually have to beg you not to do something!"

"I know." Naruto smirked as he crinkled his nose. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

Laughter could always be heard from the ramen stand whenever Naruto was there, it didn't matter if he was with or without company, the blond was always able to make people laugh. Konoha had changed quite a bit over the years; the rookie nine finally being able to graduate to chunin level, Tsunade was getting her faced carved into the Hokage mountain, Orochimaru's threat had finally died down.

Sasuke was home.

Iruka and Kakashi were the cutest couple; despite some protest that were received at the beginning of their relationship. Konohamaru and his gang were genin at the young age of ten, Sakura and Lee finally hooked up and the biggest change had to be when Gai stopped wearing his green spandex. To make a long story short the jounin sensei lost a bet with Kakashi and the evil silver haired jounin forced his friend to throw away the suit for a year.

Sadly the year was over tomorrow, Naruto thought as he started heading towards the gate walls where Sasuke and Shikamaru would most likely already be.

As Naruto approached the gate he saw a dark figure leaning over the sides with it's black hair flowing with the breeze giving the dark figure a beautiful essence. Naruto blushed as he stared at Sasuke from the ground, it had been 4 years since the Orochimaru incident, and yet Naruto still found himself chasing after the dark haired boy.

Though it was no longer to get the Uchiha back into his senses.

"Komban-wa……" A lazy voice stated beside the blond.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru glaring at him.

"What were you looking at that?" Shikamaru was actually kind of curious since it was obvious the blond hadn't sensed him come up from behind. It must have been something interesting.

But the only thing there was Sasuke.

"What are you two looking at?" Sasuke growled since he hated being stared at. Why were they looking at him anyway?

"Hehehe……" Naruto laughed as he appeared next to Sasuke shortly followed by Shikamaru.

"This is so tiresome." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the sky. And there weren't any clouds in sky at that, so much for a good evening.

"We got a report about some activity in the forest, Hokage-sama wants us to go take a look." Sasuke stated shortly and to the point as the other two boys nodded.

"I vote that you and Naruto go and check it out while I hold up the fort." Shikamaru stated receiving a growl from the raven-haired boy in front of him.

"No need since she said that Neji was coming here to watch while we investigate." Sasuke sighed at the lazy shinobi in front him. Lazy and anti-confrontational, how did this shadow boy become a chunin before him?

"Okay then let's go!" Naruto grinned. Maybe the night shift wouldn't be as boring as he thought it was going to be.

"Let's split up."

"No." Shikamaru cut off Sasuke with a smirk, "Since we have no idea what is going we should stick together just in case it proves to be someone dangerous such as a S-class criminal."

"I already beat one of those." Sasuke had a smirk on his face even though he felt his stomach tighten as he remembered.

Naruto noticed right away as Sasuke seemed to daze out for a brief moment even thoughtShikamaru didn't show any sign that he had noticed it either, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and did a smile. "You killed Itachi Sasuke, there's no going back."

"I know." Sasuke spat out ignoring the look of hurt in the blue eyes since Naruto knew that Sasuke was keeping all his feelings inside once again.

"Well then let's go." With a sigh from Shikamaru the three shinobi jumped into the forest at top speed.

There was a moment of brief silenced that surrounded the trio as they ran through the forest looking for any signs of disturbances but found none. Shikamaru was about to ask Sasuke if he knew what kind of activity had been reported when the he collapsed onto his face.

Was it just him or did he pressure in the air suddenly increase? Shikamaru could barely move his body as he looked to the side to see if he could see where Sasuke and Naruto fell since he had heard them fall when he did but he could not spot them to any avail.

Shikamaru tried to move once again but the pressure just seemed to get worse the more he moved until it felt like someone was smashing a giant stone on his body into the ground, He grit his teeth as he closed his eyes.

It hurts!

Naruto gasped for air as he felt his body burning. What was going on? There were no flames but his body still burned and to top that off he wasn't able to move. It seemed as if his body was frozen in place. The blond tried to cry out in pain but nothing came out.

Everything went dead silent.

Not even the usual noises of forest animals and insect could be heard.

Sasuke's body felt as if it being consumed by a cold liquid. Slowly covering him up, filling his lungs, he was finally able to move his body once again from the first two experiences but now as he tried to stand his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Hey kid! Out of the way!" Sasuke's head jolted up as he felt two arms wrap around him and carry him off away from the spot he was just in.

Before the young Uchiha could protest he was thrown roughly against a tree but he still couldn't see the man who had grabbed him. Only a silhouette of a figure with long hair stood in front of him, didn't that voice sound familiar?

"What are you doing out of the walls? You do know that we are currently at war!" Sasuke's eyes widened as the voice started to click in his mind. But how?

"Why did you run off like that Orochimaru?" Came a voice directly above Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw a figure semi-long spiky hair smile down at him.

"Sorry Jiraiya-koi but this boy was standing in the middle of their attack and I would hate to see Sarutobi-sensei's face when he finds out there was another young casualty." The snakes voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine as he just stared at Orochimaru in shock.

Orochimaru was supposed to be dead!

"You look like you've seen a ghost kid." Jiraiya joked as he jumped down beside Orochimaru. Sasuke stared at both of them.

Why did they seem so young? And why was Jiraiya standing next to Orochimaru as if they had been best friends for years? Nothing was clicking in Sasuke's head as he did the best thing that came to mind whenever he thought of Orochimaru.

He attacked.

* * *

"Hey uh you okay?" Naruto winced as someone poked him with a finger.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see it was still night time and then suddenly sat upright scaring the person who was beside him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked aloud before he glanced at the person next to him. "Who are you?"

The teenager beside him blinked a few times. Iruka had been sneaking out into the forest because he heard that there was a battle going on and wanted to check out the action but then he found this guy passed out on the ground.

He had first thought it was an enemy but the blonde had hitai-ate leaf headband and was wearing a chunin vest that belonged to the leaf.

"Are you okay?" Iruka waited for the older boy to nod before he grabbed the blonde's arm. "We need to hide before anyone spots us."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he stared at the boy in front of him. Brown hair tied up in a ponytail, scar across his nose………he looked familiar but Naruto couldn't place who the kid reminded him of.

Iruka stared at the chunin in font of him as if he was an idiot.

"Did you hit your head?" Iruka tried to think of why someone would not know about the war going on around the village maybe the chunin had amnesia.

Naruto suddenly stood up and looked around. "Did you see any of my friends kid?"

"Hey don't call me kid you don't look that much older than me!" Iruka glared before he shook his head. "And you were the only person out here."

Naruto was about to say something when he spotted something behind him; he grabbed Iruka and jumped out of the way as several kunai landed in the place where he used to be.

"He's pretty quick." A young man with the leaf headband around his forehead grinned as he appeared from out of the trees.

"For a spy." Another young man appeared wearing an Anbu uniform with his silver hair spiking out from behind it.

"You're a spy!" Iruka looked wide-eyed at the guy holding him.

"I'm not a spy!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the two attackers.

"He's a spy with a hostage." Asuma ran his hand over his freshly shaved chin. Maybe he should grow a beard.

The Anbu visibly sighed, "What are you doing out here Iruka-kun?"

"I heard there was going to be a battle!" Iruka seemed happy for a moment before he sighed. "I didn't mean to get caught Kakashi-senpai."

"Kakashi-senpai? Iruka-kun?" Naruto asked ridiculously then glared at the Anbu. "Your not Kakashi!"

The young man beside the Anbu seemed very amused by this outburst and looked over at Kakashi. "If you're not Kakashi then who are you?"

"I don't have time for this Asuma." Kakashi gave a quick glare to his friend before he looked at the blond spy holding Iruka. "What makes you think I am not Kakashi?"

"For one! You do no have that perverted book on you, and two! You haven't worn that Anbu outfit since you stopped teaching team 7!" Naruto was about to continue when a figure came out of nowhere ramming him into a tree.

Kakashi appeared beside Asuma again and set Iruka on the ground as the genin mumbled a thank you with a blush on his cheeks. The Anbu waited for the dust to clear to reveal the blond spy and a dark haired boy wearing the Uchiha emblem on his sleeve.

"Sasuke!" Naruto winced before he smiled. That hurt a lot but at least he found Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naruto a nod before he glared in the direction he came revealing two figures walking out into the opening.

"Why did you attack Orochimaru brat!" Jiraiya growled as he prepared to hit the dark haired boy a few more times when the he heard Orochimaru chuckle behind him.

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi and Asuma stared wide-eyed at the figure in front of him. "What are you doing back and what are you doing with him?"

Jiraiya turned his head to see three figures he didn't recognize at all before he looked at Orochimaru who just shrugged. "Why does it seem that everyone knows who we are?"

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto glared at his mentor………then blinked a few times. "Are you using Tsunade's jutsu too?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya stared down at the blond kid that was behind that dark haired boy that had attacked his Orochimaru.

"Why do you look so young?" Naruto stared at the sennin who just stared back.

"Why wouldn't I look young? I'm only 20." Jiraiya started getting a little annoyed by all of this.

"More spies?" Kakashi turned to see if Asuma agreed with him but the young man just shrugged.

"Who are you calling a spy?" Orochimaru glared at the three people to his left as the young genin began to shake but the Anbu seemed to not notice.

"Kakashi-senpai………Asuma-senpai what's going on?" Iruka asked softly trying not to draw attention to them as the other strange people stared at each other.

* * *

The end of this pilot!

I really like the idea of this story and would like to see what everyone else thinks. If you like it and want me to continue it, please leave a review.

And if you hate and wish I had never posted this then please review too!

I posted it to get people's reactions to decide on whether or not I would pick this one up or the other pilot I just posted.

Have a good weekend!

And just so you know this is supposed to be yaoi: SasuNaru, KakaIru, JiraOro, AsuShka.


	2. You're kidding right

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here it is! A day late but its not my fault this time! bows to the admins for fixing whatever the problem with was

Enjoy!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 2: You're Kidding Right?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jiraiya growled under his breath. Why the hell was he still standing here?

The forest was still dark as night and the white haired young man was guessing the sun would most likely come up in an hour or too. But that was beside the point.

There were 5 brats in front of him right now, all wearing Konoha uniforms and all claiming each other were spies. If it wasn't for the fact that they all had something against Orochimaru the white haired man would have just knocked them out, but now he felt an urge to get to the bottom of this.

"You brats." Jiraiya pointed over towards the black haired kid and the blond loud one. "What are you doing here?"

The blond looked like he was about to say something before the black haired kid, Sasuke was it? Put his hand out and stopped him.

"I would like to ask you the same thing…Jiraiya-sama." The dark haired brat spoke with a bit of sarcasm in his undertone really ticking off the white haired man.

Growling he looked towards the ANBU, who was with a chunin and some kid that was obviously scared out of it mind. "What about you?"

The white haired ANBU just crooked it's head to the side as if thinking of what to say before the chunin spoke, "Sorry, I'm afraid we don't have to answer that either."

In that case, Jiraiya smirked.

Then frowned.

He couldn't move.

It seemed everyone else at that moment was in the same predicament as all there expressions seemed to change.

"This is tiresome." Another brat holding one of his hands in a seal as the other was holding on to his side. He walked carefully to the loud blond and the dark haired brat still holding onto the jutsu which Jiraiya was trying his best to figure out which one.

The brat with the pony-tail was obviously hurt. It looked like he had fallen somewhere and by the way he was holding himself it was obvious a rib was broken.

"Sasuke, whats going on?" The kid in the pony-tail spoke as he released his two friends from the jutsu. "And Naruto, glad to see ya'll were together."

"I think we found the strange activity that had been reported." Sasuke stated plainly, "You don't look so good."

"Heh." Was all the kid in the pony-tail said before sighing.

"Nara?" The ANBU stated while looking at Shikamaru catching the attention of the chunin beside him.

"Leaf." Orochimaru seemed to be having as much trouble trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru stated with some aggravation, "I can't hold on to you people much longer and when I let go I think we need to get to the bottom of this."

"I agree." Jiraiya stated as he felt the mobility in his muscles come back just as the Nara kid fell to the ground obviously doing that jutsu and having a broken rib strained the kid.

"I'm Orochimaru and this is Jiraiya. Jounin of Konoha." Orochimaru stated with a serious look while staring at Sasuke. The kid look like he hated him and it ticked Orochimaru off.

"Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, and I am Sarutobi Asuma." Asuma stated and was startled when the boy with the pony-tail coughed suddenly looking at him with wide eyes.

"Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru felt like a headache was coming.

"And you are?" Asuma stated showing his annoyance through his voice.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, that is Nara Shikamaru and I am the great Uzumaki NARUTO!" Naruto stated with a grin before he realized no one seemed to be impressed.

"Uchiha?" The ANBU gave Sasuke a look over catching the dark haired boy's attention as he just glared back.

"This isn't going anywhere." Naruto groaned before he looked like he got a sudden revelation. "You all claim to be from the Leaf right?"

While no one appreciated the hint that he thought they were lying they all shook there heads.

"Then why don't we all just go to the Leaf Village? Talk to the Hokage and have everything settled." Naruto praised himself of his intelligence.

"I think Yondaime might be annoyed if we wake her up this late." Shikamaru sighed before the two other groups gave them a startled look.

"Ya'll mean Sandaime, right?" Asuma smirked at them before Naruto opened his mouth.

"What ar-" Naruto stopped when Shikamaru stood up and glared at him letting him know to shut up.

"What are we waiting for?" The white haired ANBU stated with aggravation before all groups decided to head back.

But when they finally made the clearing to where the village should be they were all surprised to find nothing there.

Just more trees.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shikamaru folded his hands together as he knelt down by the tree. His rib was broken but he could still move fairly well and that meant he had to get down to the bottom of this.

The Moon had just risen showing that it was about 10 pm where ever they were which made no sense because they had left the gate at around midnight.

"I guess we should build a fire." The smaller of the weird groups stated as the kid tried to throw some sticks in a pile.

"So you're Iruka-kun?" Naruto threw a branch in the pile as he stood beside the shorter boy. He looked like he was around 13 and the scare was a lot bigger that Naruto remembered it.

"Uh…Uzumaki-kun?" Iruka stated glancing to where Asuma and Kakashi were to make sure they were still in eye sight.

"Hey, call me Naruto." Naruto smiled as he tried to find something to start the fire in his pockets before glancing at Sasuke. "Sasuke, if you could?"

Sasuke just made an annoyed sound before he walked over to the sticks and took a deep breath before breathing out a flame bigger than Iruka had ever seen. The 13-year old was amazed!

"He might just be trying to signal the enemies of our location." Kakashi muttered to Asuma who sighed.

"What location? Oh yeah, they're where Konoha used to be!" Asuma felt around his pockets, great he forgot his smokes.

Jiraiya looked at the groups he was stuck with. If he really wanted to he could probably take all of them on by the looks of it. He looked over at Orochimaru who seemed to be worried about something.

"Orochi?" Jiriaya caught the long haired man's attention.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru moved a bit so he could looked at his lover better, "When we were separated, right before the attack, did it you feel the pressure change in the atmosphere?"

Shikamaru perked his ears at this.

"Hn. Yeah, I ended up falling flat on my face but it didn't last that long so I was able to get up right away."

"It happened to me too." Iruka stated before realizing that he just gave away he was ease dropping. He paused when he felt Jiraiya glare at him before Shikamaru interrupeted.

"Did everyone feel something strange in the atmosphere before we all suddenly found each other?" Shikamaru growled as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. Lighting it as he watched the people around him, most of them seemed to have gone through something.

This was suddenly making a lot of sense with no sense at all. Shikamaru muttered to himself as he blew the smoke out.

"Asuma-sensei…." Shikamaru looked at the young man not too much older than him. Well time to see if he was right. "How old are you?"

"Don't call me sensei…Shikamaru was it?" Asuma stared at the cigarette dangling in the brats hands. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it." Shikamaru didn't look amused.

"I'm 18." Asuma stated, waiting to see where this Nara kid was heading.

"18?" Shikamaru looked a little surprised before he glanced back at the chunin, "Your older brother just got married right?"

Asuma furrowed his brow at this. "And if he did?"

"What if I could prove to you, that all of us here are from Konoha?" Shikamaru put the cigarette against his lips and took a deep breath.

"How are you going to do that?" Jiraiya looked at the teen with doubt.

"Well I can prove that you guys are who you actually say you are, though I don't really see how it will help us because we don't exist to you." Letting the smoke out with a sigh Shikamaru looked once again at Asuma, "If I know something no one else should know about you then would that at least gain your attention?"

"I guess." Asuma admitted rubbing the forming stuble on his chin. His hair grew way too fast.

"……" Shikamaru opened his mouth but then shut it as if reconsidering, "I think it should be said in private."

Kakashi glanced at Asuma who didn't seem impressed.

"I don't care, just say it." Asuma scoffed a bit shuffling his feet. What should he be worried about, its not like the teen actually knew anything.

"Fine." Shikamaru looked over to see his two teammates were looking at him expectedly. "On your brothers wedding night, you got really drunk and made out with-"

"ON second thought how about you say this in private." Asuma pointed to an area in the woods, his cool demeanor being ruined by the heated blush on his face.

"Thought so." And with that the walked in the woods leaving 6 very confused yet interested ninja.

"What was that brat getting at?" Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi as the ANBU sighed.

"I think its rather suspicious." The white haired ANBU glanced over at the young teen next to him who seemed to be doing everything in his power to sleep. "Iruka-kun, go to sleep."

"But-" Iruka was about to protest but a yawn interrupted. "I want-to see wh-HHAAA-t happens."

"Hn."

Right then Asuma came out of the forest very nervous while Shikamaru seeming a bit annoyed.

"And?" Kakashi stated with a bit of agitation.

"And he knows something no one else does. I don't know how to explain it." Asuma rubbed the back of his head.

"The reason I know it is because you told me." Shikamaru stated before looking at Orochimaru and Jiraiya. "Unfortunately I cannot say anything about you two."

"Che." Jiraiya clicked his tongue.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto frowned at Shikamaru.

"I'm trying to say that we are all shinobi to Konoha, neither one of us are spies, we're just." Shikamaru put his cigarette out in the ground before he glanced at Naruto, "I believe we've somehow traveled through time."

"NANI???" Naruto stated in disbelief as Sasuke didn't seem to react at all.

"I'm saying that," Glancing at Jiraiya and Orochimaru, "The reason we know you guys is because you are…part of a three man cell group known at the legendary three senins. However, you're a lot older than you are now. The reason we know those three over there are because while they are quite older, they also had a big role in Konoha."

"Hn." Asuma looked over at Kakashi, "What do you think?."

"I think its not completely wrong. That would explain why they are together." The white haired ANBU motioned over to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "And why the kid claims to know something you told him though you have never met him."

"And why wouldn't we be together?" Orochimaru asked with a bit of humor.

"Let's just say, if I'm correct, in their time, you guys aren't exactly the best of friends." Shikamaru stated before Kakashi could say anything.

"Hn." Kakashi agreed with Shikamaru.

"But we don't know anything about you guys." Asuma stared at the three.

"Hn. That's the problem." Shikamaru stated as if he had already known they were going to ask that, "In your time, I believe we were just born."

"So that means you don't even exist in our time?" Orochimaru asked, with a smirk as if he was finally getting what was going on.

"My dad hasn't even graduated from the academy yet." Shikamaru dead panned before looking over at Sasuke.

This is getting annoying quick, the Uchiha thought before he remained his glare at Orochimaru, From a different time or not, Sasuke wasn't going to trust him.

"Okay, what's his problem against Orochimaru?" Jiraiya yelled with agitation as he glared at Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just say, he has a vendetta against your friend."

"I wonder what I did to make such nice looking kid hate me do much." Orochimaru laughed it off before looking at Kakashi, "Hatake was it?"

Jiraiya's eye's seemed to widen at this before he looked over at the white haired ANBU.

"Konoha's White Fang?"

Kakashi visibly winced at this startling the other two ninja.

"What's that?" Everyone went quiet to the point where the only thing that could be hear was a night owl talking to the moon.

"I don't hear-" Naruto was silenced by something that was definitely a scream.

"Kakashi! Where did Iruka go?" Asuma grabbed the ANBU's arm and pointed to where the kid had been sleeping only 10 minutes ago.

"Kuso!" Was all the ANBU said before he disappeared.

Naruto quickly followed before Shikamaru could say anything. The chunin growling under his breath as he was about to follow but suddenly stopped. Sasuke turned to his friend with a look of surprise before he felt it too.

"Jir-" Orochimaru stopped and started backing away.

"Earthquake?" Asuma stated before the ground beneath him broke.

It was going to be a long day.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Muwaha that's the end for now.

Let me know if you guys have any suggestions! And I hope you liked it!

Have a great week!


	3. Headaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though that would be cool if I did haha.

Sorry for the wait! But I finally finished this chapter which actually took longer than I thought it did. I'm quite tired actually so it sucks that I have to go to work in a bit…sigh

Here you go!

Enjoy

333333333333333333

Chapter 3: Headaches

333333333333333333

"Oi, wake up Naruto-kun." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the poking in his side.

"Naruto!" The voice beside him rose a bit in agitation.

"Just five more minutes Iruka-nii." Naruto muttered trying to turn over on his side but instead finding a tree in his way.

"Nii…..you mean like brother?" Naruto's eyes opened at this as he popped up and looked at the younger teen beside him.

"Iruka." Naruto stated.

"Yes?" Iruka gave Naruto a small worried glance before he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Little Iruka." Naruto spoke again to himself before shaking his head. He had briefly thought it was just a dream.

Iruka just sighed before he looked at their surroundings. They looked like they were in some sort of cave but Iruka couldn't see any opening.

He had wondered from the campfire when the group had been talking because he thought that he might be able to find some proof that the others were spies. That might impress Kakashi and then maybe Kakashi would hang out with him more.

He hadn't gone too far when he accidentally fell into a ditch. He had screamed on his way down and decided he would just wait for Kakashi to find him and lecture him but to his dismay the ground had started to move.

He remembered seeing Naruto yelling at him as the blond jumped down in the ditch after him. He briefly thought he saw Kakashi before the ground had closed above him but when Iruka woke up it was just him and Naruto.

Iruka was confused and wasn't quite sure he was safe with Naruto. Despite how harmless the teen appeared to be.

Naruto on the other hand felt like he was having a hangover.

He hadn't thought about anything this much since Sasuke had first left the village. But now here he was time traveling and stuff.

He briefly wondered if he could put that on his resume for Hokage; 'Traveled through time.'

It might look nice.

Naruto looked around his surroundings to see that they were stuck in something that looked like a cave in. He had briefly wondered why he even tried to save this 'Iruka' but when he glanced at the boy he just smiled.

If Shikamaru was right and this kid grew to be the Iruka Naruto knew, then Naruto would sacrifice more than his life for the kid.

"Are you really from the future?" Iruka tapped on the dirt of one of the walls to see if he could see how thick it was.

"I guess." Naruto smiled sheepishly before he looked at Iruka, "But think about how I feel, I mean….you're shorter than ME!"

Iruka glanced at Naruto, "Does that mean I get tall?"

Naruto paused for a second before nodding. "Well you get old too."

Iruka seemed happy with that and proceeded to dig in his pockets to find he didn't have any of his weapons on him. The must have fallen somewhere during this whole mess.

"What are you doing?" Naruto watched as the boy sighed.

"We need to dig up this way, not straight up to avoid a cave in but I believe that this if we go at this angle then we should be able to get out of here in a day." Iruka sighed, wasn't this guy trying to think of a way out.

"Oh."

Guess not.

"A DAY!" Naruto yelled suddenly as if it just hit him. "Those people could be hurting my friends or something!"

"Those people are my friends!" Iruka huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. "And your friends could be ambushing them or something."

"Sasuke and Shikamaru would never do anything to Kakashi-sensei and Asuma……sensei." Naruto softened his voice when he said Asuma and closed his eyes.

Asuma being alive must be a hard reality for Shikamaru.

Iruka bit his lip at Naruto's response wanting to ask a question but knowing he should probably wait. They needed to get out first.

"We should probably get started." Iruka sighed as he started digging in the dirt with his hands.

"I have a better idea." Naruto smirked before he did a few hand seals.

Kage No Bushin!

333333333333333333

Sasuke was mad.

Jiraiya was mad.

Kakashi was pissed.

How these three ended up together at the bottom of a cliff that wasn't there an hour ago didn't really make sense to them but nothing made too much sense within the last 24 hours really. Clouds were covering the sky informing the groups that it was going to rain soon but neither one of them really seemed to care.

"Do ya'll really believe that we traveled through time?" Jiraiya sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think Shikamaru has been wrong before." Sasuke stated calmly.

"You act like it doesn't happen a lot." Kakashi mused as Sasuke just gave him a quick glance.

"With Shikamaru, it doesn't."

"We should probably find the others then, since I guess we're not enemies." Jiraiya stated as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"For now." Sasuke stated with a bit of sarcasm causing Jiraiya to growl at him.

"You have an attitude problem brat."

"I've been told worse." Sasuke stood up before glancing at Kakashi again.

"Stop looking at me." Kakashi stated plainly, his ANBU mask had fallen when he had seen Iruka and that Naruto kid fall in the ground. If the Uchiha brat hadn't have grabbed him he probably would be with Iruka now.

"Hey kids from the future." Jiraiya joked, "Tell me something I about myself in the future."

"You're acting too informal." Sasuke spat out.

Jiraiya leered at the boy and before Sasuke could even blink he was on top of him, Sasuke clicking his tongue as he felt Jiraiya's foot on his back pushing him into the ground.

"Brat. Orochimaru told me not to kill anyone till everything was solved but don't think I won't beat the hell out of you." Jiraiya lifted one of his hands in Kakashi's direction thought the ANBU was already on his feet and in defense.

"I want to find Orochimaru, you want to find your friends, this brat," Jiraiya was about to kicked Sasuke in the side when he realized the boy he was standing was just a pile of mud.

Jiraiya looked up in a tree to see Sharingan glaring down at him as he glared back up. "That brat wants to find his teammates too I'm sure."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and glared at Sasuke, "Before we go any further, I must know your relation to the Uchihas."

Sasuke glared back at him ignoring the Jiraiya for a second.

"I am the only one left." Was all Sasuke said before Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah right! They're the biggest clan in Konoha! They even have their own private part of the village!" Jiraiya was about to continue before he saw Sasuke's sharingan disappear to be replaced by a cold black.

"No, they were annihilated 7 years ago." Kakashi muttered silencing Jiraiya as he looked over at the white haired teen.

"What? Who could have done that!?" Jiraiya was about to say something else before Sasuke jumped back down from the tree so that he was in between both of them.

"Itachi." Sasuke smirked as he saw Kakashi narrow his eyes at him.

"And you are?" Kakashi stated very coldly.

"His brother; Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Both teens looked at Jiraiya who just growled in response. "Let me get this straight, the Uchiha clan is gone in both of your dimensions or whatever it is?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Hn."

"And also in both of your dimensions, people don't like Orochimaru though you both seem fine with me." Jiraiya continued when they didn't disagree, "Yet you already have the Godaime in your time while both me and ANBU have Sandaime still."

Jiraiya eyed both of them.

"Who was Yondaime?"

Then it rained.

333333333333333333

Orochimaru sighed as he took cover under a tree from the pouring rain.

Honestly, Jiraiya leaving him like that in the middle of an earthquake, some lover that loud idiot made out to be.

The long haired man sighed as he watched the water roll off the leaves.

That Sasuke brat had nice eyes.

Eyes filled with hatred, Orochimaru almost shivered. He must have done something really bad to the kid.

With a smirk Orochimaru stretched out a bit.

That kid knew something that Orochimaru knew he was going to find out about. If the kid really came from the future than the snake knew whatever the information was going to be, he would find out.

333333333333333333

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly trying to not growl at the water that was dripping on his face.

"Good morning." His eyes went wide as he sat up suddenly before grabbing his chest expecting pain but only feeling a slight bruising.

"Ah! I hope you don't mind, I'm not very good with healing but I know some stuff. You probably shouldn't exert yourself or anything though." Asuma tried to sound as normal as possible as he brought a 'barrowed' cigarette to his mouth.

"That was kind of you to help someone you don't know." Shikamaru felt the bandages on his chest realizing he was down to his boxers.

Glaring a bit, he noticed that his cloths were a few feet away but all his weapons were at the front of the cave they were in at Asuma's feet.

"Normally I would have just left you to yourself but for some reason I felt like being nice. I hope you don't mind but I disarmed you too……..and as a fee for the health check I took this." Asuma raised his hand to make sure Shikamaru was aware that the older teen was smoking his cigarettes.

"Like I said, that was kind of you." Shikamaru stated with sarcasm.

There was silence as Shikamaru stood up and retrieved his pants. Sighing a bit as he starting working on the zipper he was about say something when he felt someone blow smoke on his back.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked with a smirk. To say the teen didn't interest him would have been the biggest lie of the year.

How would you feel if some kid claiming to be from the future suddenly showed up when all this weird crap was happening and knew stuff about you that no one else did.

Shikamaru closed his eyes.

This was Asuma when he was 18.

Not his Asuma from a year ago.

Asuma let the smoke escape his mouth one more time eyeing the teen in front of him.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru did bother looking back at Asuma and just stared at the rocks in front of him, "You once called me the laziest smart-mouth you ever met."

Asuma gave a small laugh at this before he put his hand on the teen's shoulder, he was about to say something but noticed how the teen tensed at the contact of skin and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Gomen……" Asuma was about to turn around and leave the teen alone before he saw Shikamaru turn around suddenly and grab his arm.

"Asuma….." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He could feel his eyes warm up as he stared Asuma in the face.

Asuma was in front of him.

This Asuma wasn't gone.

He could touch and talk to this Asuma.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall down his cheek startling Asuma who just stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Hey kid chill out, am I that much of a jerk to you in the future or something?" Asuma tried to joke around as he threw the cigarette that was in his mouth to the ground.

Shikamaru just shook his head as used his arm to rub the tears from his eyes even though it only temporarily stopped them from running down his cheeks.

"Hey, whatever I did I'm sorry!" Asuma felt like an idiot, what was he talking about but obviously the teen had some sort of problem.

Shikamaru kept his grip on Asuma's arm as he took a deep breath and looked the worried teen in the eye.

It really was Asuma.

Shikamaru pushed forward and brush his lips against the stunned teens, his tears finally coming to a stop. Shikamaru just stayed there, with there mouths almost touching before he kissed Asuma again.

Asuma didn't know what to think as he felt the kid apply force into their kiss. It seemed just as soon as it happened Shikamaru pulled away as if finally gaining some composure over himself and let go of Asuma's arm as he put some space between them.

He shouldn't have done that.

"Ah." Was all Asuma said as he looked at the teen in front of him who just looked back, at least one thing made sense.

"That would explain how you knew I kissed Gai at my brothers wedding." Asuma reached over for the teen's pack of cigarettes, "Since I guess I would tell my…….boyfriend?"

The pack was empty.

Both Asuma and Shikamaru felt like it was going to be a long night.

333333333333333333

…

Ta-da!

The latest chapter is done and I will hopefully have another one up soon. Though give me two weeks since next week is my last week of exams and well….i have a lot of crap I need to do haha.

I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think.

Thanks for the reviews, they really helps me keep this story up!

Have a nice weekend!


End file.
